Generally, vehicle fuel efficiency continues to be an important design consideration for today's automotive manufacturers. Typically, several aspects of a vehicle contribute to its fuel economy performance including, but not limited to, aerodynamic performance of a vehicle exterior. A focus for improving aerodynamic performance of the vehicle exterior is often on the exterior body shape. A vehicle exterior body design typically balances aesthetics with aerodynamic performance in an effort to maximize fuel efficiency. One example of such balancing would be with a vehicle grill where aerodynamic performance as well as vehicle aesthetics and air flow performance for radiator cooling are balanced. However, as vehicle body exteriors are continually being refined to balance aesthetics with fuel efficiency, automotive manufacturers need to consider other aspects of a vehicle exterior for fuel efficiency improvements, such as a vehicle underbody.
Thus, there is a need for an air deflector arrangement for a vehicle underbody that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.